Sweet Revenge
by Sharon10
Summary: There comes a time in a person's life when ENOUGH just has to be ENOUGH. When Nora Hanen is faced with the delima of presenting an award to her mortal enemy, She can no longer turn the other cheek. Will Bo be able to save her from herself? BoNora Story
1. Sweet Revenge Part 1

Sweet Revenge- Part 1

She stood with her face to the counter so they wouldn't see her cry. She had already told herself no more... She wasn't going to take it no more... and she wouldn't allow them to break her down. Too many times she had allowed them to make her smile through the tears and be the better person... the bigger person. But just how much was too much, she wondered, as she turned around to face the crowd, her resilience now found.

Nora: You know what I have to say to that? Go to hell. You can all just go to hell because I'm done. I'm done smiling and pretending to be this person you expect me to be. Oh don't worry... You can just do whatever you dam well feel like it because she'll forgive you. She'll forget. She's Nora. And that's who she is... Kind, decent and so dam forgiving. No more. I am done being that person. It doesn't matter what I am or what I've been through at HER hands because you all just sit there folding your hands and saying nice pretty things that make her seem so dam good. Well that's all fine and dandy for you. But NOT for me. No, I won't do it. I won't stand up and say that she deserves to be honored when it's the furthest thing from the truth. She ruined my life and she tried to take it. So you can sit there and delude yourself into thinking that she really has changed. You can put on your best formal wear and stand up on that podium and lie through your teeth. But you can't expect me to do it. You can't expect me to be a part of this charade. And you certainly can't force your feelings on me. I don't forget. And I sure as hell don't forgive. Frankly, I'm surprised you do Bo... You don't exactly forgive that easily... (Looking him dead in the eyes) Oh I get it. Its not that you don't forgive. It's just me. Fine. I'll make things easier for you. You go down this road with her again... you forgive her for all the years she made my life a prison... then I don't ever want to see you again.

She walked right passed him and everyone else without saying a word. All they heard was the slamming of the door. 

Nora walked into her office with a chip on her shoulder and everyone knew it. The usually calm and collected DA was now an emotional train wreck ready to explode. She couldn't sit still and she couldn't keep moving. All she could do was get angrier and angrier by the minute. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to scream. But all she could do was put all her energy into her workload, which was getting heavier by the minute. When she heard the knock at the door, she snapped. "Enter at your own risk."

Bo: Is it safe to come in?

Nora: Not if you're going to lecture me on all the ways I over reacted.

Bo: What about an apology?

Nora: Those are always welcome. Come in.

He took a seat next to her and watched her anger grow.

Bo: You know, you really have to learn to control your temper. One of these days it's going to get you in trouble.

Nora: If that's your idea of an apology, it stinks.

Bo: Nora, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push my feelings on you.

Nora: No you shouldn't have. But then again there's a lot you shouldn't have done.

Bo: I thought we were past this Nora. Am I wrong?

Nora: You tell me? You're the one who decided to get involved with the one woman who wants to destroy me. So tell me Bo? Is it revenge? Do you really hate me that much? Because from where I'm sitting, that's exactly what it looks like.

Bo: Are you kidding me? Do you REALLY think I hate you? Do you REALLY believe I could?

She got up from her desk and looked at him, fighting the urge to just break down and cry.

Nora (Pausing): I really don't know what you feel Bo. All I know is that you seem to get this distance whenever you get too close to me. And sometimes I see this look in your eyes and it scares me because I think you are directing it at me. And I can't handle the emotional abuse Bo. Not anymore.

Bo: Ok, you made a good point at the diner Nora. And maybe I should look into that. I don't know why it's so hard for me to look at you and say I forgive you. I don't know why I can't.

Nora: Well I guess that's a start. But you also have to realize how much it hurts me to see you with her. If you want to go throw your life away on that woman then there's not much I can do to stop you. But I only ask that you stop flaunting her in my face. Can you at LEAST give me that much? Can you give me the chance to leave with some dignity? For Gods sake Bo, I don't need a constant reminder of the fact that our marriage never had to end in the first place.

She walked to the door and tried to control the anger that was just intensifying by the minute. She had to get some air. She had to find a way to calm down before she snapped.

Bo: Where the hell are you going? You're just going to walk out in the middle of a conversation?

Nora: Why not? You've done it plenty of times. It's my turn now. 

She stepped outside into the cool air and took a deep breath. She needed to walk. She needed to find a way to burn off her anger.

Nora: Ok Nora, Calm down. Things could be worse right?

She took a swig of water and continued on the road. The tears were burning her eyes but she was too angry to do anything about it.

Nora: Yeah right. Who are you fooling? Things couldn't possibly get any worse then they are.

That was when she saw her. She would have recognized her anywhere, though the black coat attempted to hide the blonde hair. She saw the hands exchange and money being given. But she couldn't be sure who the other voice was. She hid behind the wall and watched. As she let her hood down and faced the unknown man, Nora took out her cell phone and snapped a picture. She would need this for leverage she thought.

She saw the anger flash quickly and then she hit pay dirt. "No One will Ever Know You Murdered the Doctor," said the unknown companion. She watched them walk away before she stepped out from the shadows.

Nora: Gotcha...

TBC


	2. Sweet Revenge Part 2

Sweet Revenge- Part 2

Nora left the docks and went straight to her office. She made copies of the confession and photographs that were taken on her cell phone and placed them into an envelope. Then she locked up for the day and told her assistant she was going to be working at home for the rest of the day. Before going home she made a stop at the bank where she purchased a safety deposit box with strict instructions not to open it to anyone but her. And to make sure they ask for ID. And she handed him a color copy of her license to make sure no mistakes were made. Then she placed the envelope and all its contents inside. 

After she left the bank, she made a call to Marcie, putting on her best smile, and apologizing for loosing her temper. She said she would be happy to help her out. Then she hung up the phone and was about to walk inside her house when she ran into Bo.

Bo: Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you.

Nora: Well you found me. And where I was is none of your dam business. Now get out of my way. I have work to do.

He stepped aside as she unlocked the door to the house. Bo didn't let the slamming door deter him. He pushed passed her and followed her inside.

Bo: Nora, we need to talk about this. I got a call from Marcie. She wanted to know why you changed your mind about Lindsay.

Nora: So you want to know if I'm going to behave myself right?

Bo: Well...

Nora: Sorry Bo. You should know me better then that. (Pause) You can't SERIOUSLY expect me to reveal my strategies now can you? You'll just have to wait till the big day like everyone else.

She went to the office and turned on her computer. Bo just sat at the foot of her desk as she barely paid attention to him.

Bo: Ok Nora. You can deny it all you want but I KNOW something's changed. And I want to know what it is. 

Nora: Why? So you can go run to Lindsay and warn her about big bad Nora coming after her. I don't think so. You already showed me where your loyalty is and I WON'T make the mistake of trusting you with anything important again. You'd just sell me out in a heartbeat. 

Bo: Is that what you REALLY think Nora? You think I'm trying to protect her?

Nora: I KNOW you are. You told me to just get over what I feel for her. If you cared at all about me you wouldn't have done that.

Bo: I said I was sorry.

Nora: Only because I told you I didn't want to see you if you sided with her. And yet here you are, still trying to protect a woman who caused me so much pain... who tried to KILL me... Who Kept YOU away from your own son for five years? I mean are you THAT desperate to "get some" Bo? Because if you are, there's surely some better prospects then her...

Bo (Ignoring her last comment): Did you ever stop to think that MAYBE I was trying to protect you. If you do anything stupid Nora... you're going to end up in prison and away from our son. Is Revenge really worth that?

Nora: You don't get it Bo. It's been almost a decade since she first went after us. And despite everything she has NEVER once paid for ANYTHING she did. She's gotten away with murder Bo. And not just literally but figuratively. So to answer your question... Yes. Revenge is worth everything because I can't move on with my life until she pays. She's taken everything away from me and yet she still comes out smelling like a rose. So IF you think I'm going to stand by and LET her poison Matthew against me...

Bo: Wait a minute... Nora you can't seriously think...

Nora: Why not? It wouldn't be below her. She's taken everything else away from me. I WON'T let her take my baby. I will see her in hell before I EVER let her destroy the one thing in my life that's untouched by her. And you know what? If you even THINK of standing in my way then you can just go to hell. You're either with me or you're against me. You're choice. And believe me I'll know what that is based on what you tell Marcie so you better think long and hard before you rat me out because if you go down that road then you and I will have nothing left.

Bo: What are you saying Nora?

Nora: I'm saying that you have a choice to make. You can either go to Marcie and tell her that you think I'm up to something and essentially side with Lindsay or you can choose to support ME on this and turn the other cheek. IF you go to Marcie and rat me out then I want nothing to do with you. If you don't, well... I'm sure I could remind you of all those other prospects that would be so much better then Lindsay...

She walked over to the office door and shut it. She gave him a sexy grin as she sat on her desk and started to unbutton her shirt. He just stared at her, not really sure what to think.

Nora: You know Bo; you can stop pretending not to look at me. I KNOW you want me. And you know what? I'll let you in on a little secret... I want you too. I've always wanted you. But you were too blind to notice me because you were being taken in by Lindsay. But hey, that's ok. I forgive you. I ALWAYS forgive you don't I?

She got up from the desk and walked over to him, who was trying his best not to look at her. She took her hands and slipped the jacket off of his shoulders. She didn't wait for him to respond before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Nora: See that Bo? Don't you see how good we could be? 

Bo: Nora, I...

Nora: No... (Kissing him) No don't think. (Kissing) I Don't (Kiss) Want you (Kiss) to think... (Kiss)

She took his hand and led him towards the couch. She was kissing him passionately while her hands had now torn open his shirt and she was running her hands across his chest. Bo knew that he had lost the battle when she pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him kissing him. One thing Nora was very good at was seduction and this time was no different. When she kissed him, he kissed her back just as urgently.

Nora: I want you Bo. I want you so bad I can taste it. Make love to me. Please, just make love to me.

He looked her in the eyes and couldn't hide his desire for her. He knew there was a good possibility that she was just using him so he wouldn't rat her out but at this moment in time he didn't care. Her body felt like magic to him as she moved inside him. All he could think about was how he wanted to make love to her till he couldn't think of the reasons they shouldn't be together. He found himself kissing her urgently and passionately as they explored new places to make love throughout Nora's office. When they were spent from the lovemaking, they lay together on the floor wrapped in a blanket. Nora looked at him with love in her eyes.

Nora: WOW. That was AMAZING. I guess we haven't lost it have we?

She smiled at him as she rolled on top of him. He kissed her back.

Bo: I think it's safe to say that YOU are ONE INCREDIBLE lover.

They both started laughing slightly.

Nora: You're not so bad yourself. Now, when can we do this again?

Bo: Well now sounds pretty good to me...

She laughed as he rolled her under him and kissed her.

After Bo went to the shower, Nora was sitting at her desk planning. Seducing Bo wasn't in the initial plan but she was glad that she could fit that into her time frame because it reminded her of all the reasons she was doing this. Lindsay had taken everything from her and now she was taking it back... starting with Bo.


	3. Sweet Revenge Part 3

Sweet Revenge- Part 3

She was just as surprised as him to find herself standing at his doorstep the next morning. She had every intention of avoiding him till this whole thing blew over but somehow her car ended up driving down his street. She could only hope that Lindsay wasn't there.

Nora: I'm not really sure what I'm even doing here. I had every intention of walking away from this until I had done everything I've set out to do... And yet here I am, standing at your door, hoping to God that Lindsay isn't here.

Bo: She's not you know?

She stepped inside without saying another word. He closed the door and took her face in his hands. Before they knew what was happening they were kissing passionately. He let his hands slip under her blouse as he attempted to undress her...

Nora: Shouldn't we go upstairs or something? (Kiss)

Bo: You want to go upstairs? (Kiss)

Nora: Yes, I think I do. (Kiss)

He laughed as he lifted her off the ground.

Nora: Such a romantic. (They started kissing as they walked up the stairs).

Bo laid her down on the bed as they laughed and kissed.

Nora: Wait a minute... You haven't done the horizontal mambo with Lindsay in here have you?

Bo (Trying to suppress a laugh): Nora, I haven't slept with Lindsay.

Nora: But you've kissed her. I know you did. I saw you. So are you lying to me about this?

Bo: Nora, baby, in case you haven't noticed, Lindsay's not here. And we're wasting time talking about here.

Nora: This isn't something that can be swept under the rug Bo. You almost ruined our entire friendship because of HER.

Bo: So what do you want me to do? What do you want from me?

Nora: The truth. Or is that just too much for you to handle?

Bo: Nora, can you calm down for a second? I'm here with you. I'm not with her. And in case you need a reminder, it was YOU I made love to, NOT her.

Nora: But how do I know that? How do I know you're not just using me to get information for her?

Bo: Guess you'll just have to trust me... 

Nora: I can't. Not when it's this important. Not when you've hurt me so much.

She tried to get up off the bed when he pulled her down.

Bo: Oh No You Don't. You think you can cut and run without letting me have my say. I don't think so.

Nora: Bo, I need to get out of here.

Bo: No you don't. (He pressed his mouth to hers as it exploded into a passionate and explosive kiss)

Nora: Sex isn't going to fix our problems Bo. There's too many to name.

Bo: So we'll deal with them... Later. (Kissing her) If I'm not mistaken, you came over here because you WANTED to be with me. Now unless I'm misreading the signs...

Nora: No. (Kiss) You're not.

Bo: Good (Kiss) so would you just shut up and let me have my way with you.

Nora: You? Oh No, that's MY Job...

She rolled on top of him and they began to make love. It lasted for the next few hours. Nora was lying in Bo' Arms, physically spent, when they both heard Lindsay knocking on the door. 

Nora (Grabbing her clothes): I guess I better hide. It's too soon for Lindsay to know about us.

Bo: We could always ignore her...

Nora: No Way. She could say something incriminating...

(She held up her tape recorder)

Nora: Make sure you bring her up here so I can get all the goods.

Bo: And how on earth are my supposed to do that without the usual answer?

Nora: I don't know Bo. Figure it out. You're supposed to be on MY side. This is your chance to prove it.

Nora hid herself under the bed, when Bo went to answer the door. How on earth was he going to get Lindsay upstairs without giving her the wrong idea? And how was he going to be able to trap Lindsay when Nora was watching his every move from under the bed...

Bo: Hi Lindsay, what brings you by?

Lindsay: You look, nervous. What are you so afraid of?

Bo: Uh, why don't you come in and we can talk?

He closed the door behind her as she stepped inside. Bo cursed himself and Nora as he struggled to find a way to get Lindsay to reveal all without giving too much away.

Lindsay: Maybe I should come back when you're not so distracted...

Bo: No, No that's ok. I have something I need to tell you.

Lindsay: You do?

Bo: It's Important. That's why I need you to come upstairs with me.

Lindsay looked at Bo with surprise written all over her face. Bo looked back at her, wondering how the hell he was going to spin this one without being in serious trouble with Nora.

TBC 


	4. Sweet Revenge Part 4

Sweet Revenge- Part 4

Lindsay: What exactly are we doing up here Bo? You look like you'd rather be ANYWHERE but here.

Bo: I'm just not sure where I'm supposed to start.

Lindsay: Why not at the beginning?

Bo: Right.

He paused as he tried to find a way to get Lindsay to break.

Bo: Look, I know that we've had a complicated relationship over the years.

Lindsay: That's putting it lightly...

Bo: Yeah, well you know you can trust me right?

Lindsay: Of course I do.

Bo: Then why haven't you told me the truth Lindsay? I know you're hiding something. Why can't you just trust me with the details?

Lindsay: I... I don't want you to put you in the position of having to choose.

Bo: Why would I have to do that...

Nora was trying to look through the cracks from under the bed as she made gagging noises to herself. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have brought Bo into this. It was too late now she thought as she tried to focus on what was unfolding right in front of her.

Bo: Lindsay look, whatever it is, you'd feel a lot better if you'd get it off your chest.

Lindsay (Pausing): Why are you so desperate to get me to confess? Do you know something?

Bo: I just said I didn't, didn't I?

Lindsay: Yeah you did. (Pause) Why don't we just table this for now and get back to more important things.

Nora watched Lindsay throw herself at Bo from under the bed and she knew she had to take action. This was, after all, all her fault. And there was NO WAY she'd sit back and let her take her man again. Before Bo knew what hit him, Lindsay was being knocked unconscious with the bed post. He turned around to see Nora standing in front of him.

Bo: What the hell did you just do that for?

Nora: Oh gee, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your plans?

She dropped the bedpost and started to hit him with her fists.

Nora: Dam you!! You could have tried a little harder to get away from her you know. Or was that the plan? How far did you plan on taking this Bo?

Bo: Would you just shut up for a second?

Nora: Why should I stand here and let you make a fool out of me again... I was stupid for trusting you. Well don't worry; I WON'T make that mistake again.

Nora turned from him and started to walk away but Bo grabbed her by the arm in order to stop her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that seemed to get deeper and deeper by the minute.

Bo: Does that answer your question? Or do I need to sign it in blood?

Nora: Bo, I...

Bo: No, stop it. Just stop it Nora. Stop making excuses for why you can't trust me. I'm on your side ok.

Nora: Are you?

Bo: Dam it Nora!! I'm trying here. Do you HONESTLY believe that I'd prefer Lindsay over you? (He noticed the look in her eyes and it broke his heart that they had come to this. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.) NORA LOOK AT ME!! LOOK AT ME DAM IT!! LOOK AT ME!!

Nora: OK FINE!! I'M LOOKING!! WHAT EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE?

Bo: You're the love of my life Nora. If you'd stop running scared and actually take the time to look at me, you'd realize that. There is NO WAY that I'd ever go back to Lindsay after what she did to you. Those months when I thought you were dead were the worst time in my life... I never felt more lost then when I realized that you were no longer walking this earth. My God Nora, when I realized that I'd never see your face again... That I'd never be able to talk to you... When I realized that you died thinking I hated you... that just about killed me. All I wanted was one more chance to make it up to you. All I wanted was a chance to tell you that I was still in love with you... that I DID forgive you... when I thought that I had lost you for good, I just kept thinking that it shouldn't have ended that way. We were supposed to be together forever.

Nora: And what about Lindsay? Can you honestly tell me you don't still have feelings for her?

Bo: I can look at you right now and tell you that you're the only woman I see. Finding out what Lindsay did to you was the end of anything we might have had. And I would have thought that by now you would have figured it out. My God Nora, what is it that you want from me? I don't know what else I'm supposed to do to prove to you where my loyalty is. I can't give you any more then I have and if that's not enough then maybe I should just leave...

When she stood frozen where she was, he started to walk away. This time it was Nora who stopped him.

Nora: Wait. Wait, don't go. You're right. You don't have to do anything to prove yourself Bo. If anything I'm the one who does.

She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

Nora: I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I just get so scared. I'm not very good at this trust thing. I know that I have to work on it because I can't stand to think of my life without you. Please stay. Please stay and be with me. I promise I won't ask you to give anything more then you have. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

When she started to cry, he took her in his arms and held her.

Bo: Sweetheart, I wish I could find a way to make you trust me but I get why you don't. I could never leave you if I tried. My life is just worthless without you.

Nora: You don't really mean that do you?

Bo: Yeah, baby, I do. Without you, I'm empty. I tried to live my life without you but I came up empty every time. I'm so much better with you then without you.

Nora (Tears In Her Eyes): Please Don't Give Up On Me Bo. I need you. I Couldn't Stand It If I Lost You Again.

He kissed her passionately before looking in her eyes.

Bo: Nora, I love you. The only way you're getting rid of me this time is in a body bag.

Nora: Don't say that. I can't stand to think that you might not come home one day. I need you to be ok. I need you to be ok for me. I love you.

Bo: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been making jokes about this. I know how scared you've always been. But let me just tell you one thing you should remember... I always come back. You know, I might have to go away for a little while but I ALWAYS come back. Don't forget that Red.

Nora: I remember when you first told me that. I guess you finally kept your promise huh?

Bo: I may be nine years too late but...

Nora: No... No with us it's always been right when it was supposed to happen. (She kissed him) You're right Bo. We were supposed to be together forever. Lindsay ruined that. I just want her to pay, that's all.

Bo: She will Nora. No punishment is enough for what she did... not just to you but to us. Believe me I haven't forgotten any of that. One way or another, she'll pay. She's no match for us is she?

She smiled at him as he looked at her. Then she walked into his open arms and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. 

Nora: I guess we got through the worst part huh?

Bo: Not exactly...

Nora: What do you mean?

Bo: Well you DID hit Lindsay over the head with a bed post. Now she's not breathing. You did turn off the tape recorder didn't you?

Nora: CRAP... CRAP ... CRAP

she started to run back to the bed to turn off the tape Recorder she had forgot about in her moment of fury.

Bo: Nora, you've got to burn that thing. If that winds up in the wrong hands, you'll be toast... I can't protect you if you won't protect yourself.

Nora: What are you saying Bo? Is she dead? Did I Kill her?

TBC


End file.
